Apparition
by Rossellini
Summary: Naomi must make the hardest decision of her life...or death. My take on "Twisted Rosalia". Angst and sweet Naomi/Alyssa. Naomi x Little Guy. Rated T for language.


**A/N: Knick knack this bitch is back. Ummmmmm this is basically my take on Twisted Rosalia and directly after. Yeeeeeee buddy. Again, I hope Naomi isn't too OOC. I've always seen Naomi as someone who really did want to die up until Alyssa came along, so this might be a shake-up. Little Guy in this one! Reviews make me write MOAR!  
**

* * *

"I'm just a little bird!" Naomi exclaimed as if the story was happening all around her. "I can't possibly defeat a monster! How can I ever save this poor princess?" She looked over to her small charge, about to evaluate her reaction to her now-honed storytelling skills, when she noticed her over-the-top acting had been for nothing. Alyssa lay in her hospital bed, dead tired, and fast asleep. The features of her face left exposed by the bandages seemed so at peace, even for a little one who had been through things no child- wait- _nobody _should ever have to endure. Naomi had been a fixture at the girl's bedside as of late, and quickly learned how much Alyssa loved a good bedtime story. And so, each night, the same tale would be spun anew, with Naomi slowly developing into a polished raconteur. She quite enjoyed it herself, she never realized how incredible spending time with a child could be!

Delicate, but steady fingers reached down to the blankets, and carefully drew them around the little girl, making sure they were snugly around her small form. Naomi gently brushed aside Alyssa's ragged bangs and pressed her lips to her forehead. The woman could not keep the stupid grin that was clearly plastered across her face away. Some instinct was tingling in the far recesses of her consciousness, one that had been making appearances quite frequently. Unlike her cases, this enigma escaped even Naomi's musings on it's identity. Whatever it was, it warmed her icy heart.

Heart...

A strong set of talons within her grabbed hold and squeezed without mercy. Naomi felt all of the wind instantly vacate her lungs as the agony pierced through her heart.

She had to get help.

She couldn't let Alyssa wake up to her dead on the floor.

It took all of her strength to get herself out of the chair, steady herself somewhat (why did she have to wear heels today?) and stagger into the hall. The tiles below her oscillated in a wild frenzy, and the hallway warped and twisted in all directions. Her legs gave way from under her and she crashed against the smooth floor.

So this is the end.

She knew it was coming, she'd awaited it gladly, but never like _this,_ goddammit!

Her shaking hands reached for the phone at her waist, but the tremors were too much, so she had to hope this would work. And she had to hurry, the blackness was consuming her.

_Alyssa,_

_Stay strong, live a happy life. Be good for whoever you wind up with.  
_

_I...  
_

_I love you.  
_

* * *

The flower field was in full bloom. Butterflies danced in the sapphire sky all above. The mountains reflected the warm sunshine. Yet, it was silent. Too silent.

And Naomi had no fucking idea why she was here.

She was supposed to be dead. Not in that cursed meadow.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Naomi turned about face at the source of the voice that interrupted her musings.

That pale hair. Those pink eyes. That dress- something was different.

No blood spatters pervaded the gentle white fabric.

"Miss Rossellini."

Rosalia giggled at the medical examiner's curt tone. "Surprised, Miss Kimishima?"

"How in the-?! wha-?! I don't-?!"

"Be at peace, Miss Kimishima. All will be clear to you."

Naomi allowed the fresh mountain air to fill her lungs, and released her shock with the breath. "Alright then, Rosalia. Explain to me what I'm doing here."

"Your consciousness is in a state of fragility. My brother is currently trying to save your life."

"Wait- _brother_?"

Rosalia looked at her feet "Daddy saw something special in Erhardt...as he did in me. He knew his potential surgical skills would be great for his research..."

"Well how could he possibly do anything for me? In case nobody noticed, there's an enormous...ahem...Rosalia colony growing _inside of my heart._"

"They're going to stop your heart and inject antiserum directly into the colony. Erhardt is relying on his speed to save you, but your fate is in your own hands."

Naomi stared at the girl incredulously, her mouth a gaping hole in her still-youthful face.

"When your guilt and regret built up within you, the disease took a hold of you, so you would eventually be freed of it in death." Rosalia continued "However, you seem to have found some value in life at last, so I decided to help you. It is my doing that you are lying on the operating table right now. I know Erhardt can save you, but only you can find the strength to pull through. If you cannot find it within yourself, the death you've been longing for will come to you quickly and painlessly."

The silver-haired woman reflected on the younger girl's words. Even for a doctor who knew all the answers, this was a choice she didn't want to make.

Was it better to wake up, and waste away for the little time she had left?

Or was it better to end it all now?

"I know there's something you wanted to say to the little one." added Rosalia. "Don't you at least want her to know she's loved? When Daddy brought me home from the orphanage I finally felt like I truly mattered, that someone cared enough to love some poor child like me. I wish that Alyssa could know that feeling..."

"And then I'm just going to wind up dead anyway, and she'll be torn to pieces!" Naomi snapped. "She's probably horrified with me being in surgery right now, she could never do it a second time! I love her too much to have to leave!"

Rosalia grinned wryly. "But if you truly loved her, wouldn't you want to be with her while you at least had the chance?"

Naomi stared at the dead girl.

"Besides, there's someone else who needs you...someone who wanted to tell you something."

"Well, who the hell could that be? Humor me, it's not like I'm about to decide where I'm going to spend the rest of my days!" Naomi spat.

Before Rosalia could open her mouth to respond, she began to fade away into mist. "They're stopping your heart! You need to decide quickly, or you will die for sure!"

"Wait! I don't know whether it's worth it!"

"Remember: She sacrificed everything so you could live, do you really want to throw it all away?" And with that, Rosalia evaporated.

Naomi felt her life force begin to ebb away. The field around her spun wildly, and she collapsed into the Asclepias bed behind her.

Alyssa...

* * *

Watery sunlight filtered through the open window as Naomi lifted her heavy eyelids. She was faintly aware of how sore her chest was, and the IV line taped to her hand.

"Dr. Kimishima..." whispered a voice to her side.

Naomi turned her head to the side with effort, and got a good look at the speaker.

"Little Guy...I'm alive?"

Little Guy grinned that same old semi-cocky smirk. "We came so close to losing you...I don't even want to think about you being anything but." He crouched beside her and took her pale hand in his.

The forensic scientist groaned, her head foggy with the vision of Rosalia. "I think I have some...unfinished business to take care of before the other disease takes me. Somebody wanted to tell me something?"

He laughs lightly, what looks like a teardrop forms at the corner of one eye. "I didn't want you to leave before I told you that I loved you...darn kid kept pressuring me."

Naomi couldn't help but snicker. "Nice timing there, Navel." Secretly, she was touched, she'd wanted someone to protect her and give her a break from being the strong one for once.

"I told Dr. Tachibana I'd get her when you woke up, but I'll be back in a few. Will you be okay in here...Naomi?" His concern was almost adorable.

"I guess..." She didn't really show her vulnerable side, but after tonight, she felt she earned it.

Little Guy trailed a kiss from her temple, to her forehead, over the tip of her nose, and finally brushed her lips. "Alyssa's adoption papers are on your nightstand, when you're ready." He squeezed her hand, and looked back as he left, quietly closing the door behind him.

Looks like Rosalia had been right after all.

Naomi quietly reflected until she heard the door creak open once more and soft footsteps approach her bedside.

"Dr. Kimishima, I see you're doing well?"

"For someone who almost died and probably will soon, I'm pretty damn peachy, Tomoe."

The endoscopic surgeon's expression was gentle, yet bursting with joy, like she was holding back a wild animal.

"Actually, that's what I came to talk to you about. Do you remember why the Rosalia virus was even studied to begin with?"

"Yes, as a possible remedy to any other ailment." Naomi replied, puzzled.

"Well...it seems Dr. Sartre finally accomplished his life's work!"

"I don't follow, Dr. Tachibana?"

Tomoe couldn't hold back any longer. "Naomi...Rosalia has neutralized the genetic disease in your body. You are no longer terminally ill."

The world as Naomi knew it shattered. For a moment, she thought she saw Rosalia sitting next to Tomoe, with a knowing grin. The silver-haired woman sent a silent prayer of thanks her way before the waterworks began.

"Tomoe, I...I-I have this whole life in front of me and absolutely no clue what to do with it! I'm so frightened, yet so happy at the same time!"

The younger woman smiled brightly before turning back to her patient "Oh, I almost forgot to mention! Rosalia might have had a, uh, side effect you might not like..."

Naomi's face twisted into a curious expression.

"We believe...it removed your healing touch ability, I apologize."

At this statement, Naomi was crying freely, even laughing. "No, that's a good thing! Tomoe, _I'm free!_" Years of remorse and regret melted off of her soul, and she felt like she could jump out of her bed and run a marathon, save for the IV line keeping her tethered for the time being.

"Well I'm glad, Naomi. I have to inform CR-S01 of your condition, but I did bring you someone else to keep you company, I think you'll enjoy it!" As the doctor exited the room, a petite figure brushed past.

"NAOMI!"

Her heart leaped in her chest. "ALYSSA!"

The little girl ran to Naomi's bedside on shaky legs, before leaping into Naomi's waiting arms. The woman clutched the child to her chest for dear life as Alyssa buried her face into the crook of her neck.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Naomi's prayer was not only for the child crying in her arms, but for the doctors who saved her, and Rosalia, for giving her the second chance, freeing her from her pain, and encouraging her to live her life.

"Naomi, I was so scared! Are you going to leave again?" Alyssa's exposed green eye was watery, and her voice quavered.

Naomi pressed a kiss to her hair protectively. "Never ever again, darling. You will always have me."

"But what about when I'm all better? Do I have to go away?"

The woman held her even tighter. "I'm adopting you. You're not going anywhere, baby."

"Forever?" Alyssa's innocence was so endearing.

"Forever and ever. I love you." Naomi punctuated each word with a kiss to her forehead.

Alyssa seemed content with this answer, and nuzzled into Naomi's chest. The medical examiner reveled in the utter bliss washing over her. It felt so right, cradling Alyssa in her arms, as a new mother would nurture her new baby.

Mother...Mother!

Finally, Naomi could put a name on that instinct that had completely taken over her. And now she could look forward to each day, mothering, protecting, and loving her new daughter, her baby girl. She leaned down and brushed her lips to her temple one more time, before gazing down lovingly at the now center of her whole world.

_I'm so damned lucky to have you at last, sweet girl._

Outside, Little Guy had long since returned, but had decided to watch the sweet scene inside. It was heartwarming to observe how naturally Naomi loved the little girl, and it stirred something inside him.

He'd come back later, Naomi had earned the right to savor her happy ending.


End file.
